


Heart Boner

by somethingsintheair



Series: Dumbass of Desire [1]
Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Take This Seriously, This is dumb as shit, confessions of feelings, dubiously unrequited feelings, dumbassery, wingman meouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Danny has been dealing with some feelings for a while now. But the object of his desire is an oblivious dumbass, so he decides to share those feelings in the only way he knows how.





	Heart Boner

Ever since the first time they’d performed with TWRP, Danny had been harboring a bit of a crush on Doctor Sung. Not necessarily the ‘I want to go out on dates and buy you flowers’ type of crush, more of an ‘if we were trapped in a closet together and things got frisky I wouldn’t complain’ type.

He’d dealt with these feelings plenty of times before, being the kind of man he was. So he didn’t worry much about it, just enjoyed the show whenever they were playing together and sometimes excused himself during rehearsals to ‘use the restroom’. It really wasn’t an issue, and he was absolutely fine.

That’s what he would tell himself, anyway.

In reality, he ached for some sort of resolution, even if that resolution was Sung thinking he was gross and telling him to fuck off. He just needed to know if he had a chance. If he didn’t, he could get over himself and move on.

For starters, he had no idea if Sung even liked other guys, but considering the fact that his species could apparently reproduce with someone of the same sex, Danny didn’t see why he wouldn’t. He wasn’t sure how that worked, though, so some discussion beforehand would definitely be required. Could he get Sung pregnant? Could Sung get _him_ pregnant?

“You alright there, bud?”

Danny just about jumped out of his skin at the sound of Meouch’s voice. He’d been so deep in thought, he’d forgotten he had just been sitting alone in the tour bus. Everyone else had gotten out at the rest stop.

“Uh, yeah, fine,” Danny answered, and his voice didn’t match that statement at all. “Why do you ask?”

Meouch sat down across from him, resting his hands on the table between them. “You’ve been a nervous wreck all day. Everyone’s noticed. Figured I’d ask what’s up.”

Danny took a glance towards the window. He didn’t see any sign of the others coming back any time soon. And Meouch was, arguably, the member of the band he’d been most comfortable talking to thus far.

“You ever, like… feel something you probably shouldn’t?” Danny asked, his voice barely audible.

“Yeah, who are you hot for?” Meouch asked. “S’it Brian? ‘Cause we’ve all been there.”

Danny blinked. “Wh… no?” he said, “I haven’t.”

Meouch frowned. “Oh.” He cleared his throat. “Uh… cool, me neither. I was kidding.”

Danny raised an eyebrow, but decided it would be best not to continue that discussion. “But how did you know it was that… particular feeling?” he asked.

“Well... what other _forbidden feelings_ would you have?” Meouch asked. “Not any that I’d be equipped to deal with, anyway. Who is it?”

Danny took a deep breath, and another glance towards the window, just to be sure. “Uh… Sung?” he said, still very quiet. He couldn’t bring himself to look up at Meouch at first, only when he heard laughing.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry,” Meouch said through his laughter. “That sucks, man. My condolences.”

Danny frowned, sitting back with his arms crossed. “Hey, I’m confiding in you,” he said, “Don’t be a dick about it.”

Meouch shook his head. “No, I mean...” He gave his laughter a moment to die down before he continued. “You wanna fuck him? Because the guy doesn’t know, like, _anything_ about sex. It’s hilarious.”

“Wh… what do you mean?” Danny asked.

“I dunno if they just, like… didn’t talk about it on his planet, or he just never got any, or what,” Meouch said, “But one time, he walked in on me, and tried to _rescue_ my partner because he thought I was hurting her.”

Danny opened and closed his mouth, not quite sure how to respond to that. “Then… then how is he so… why is he so… _like that?”_ he asked.

“Hell if I know,” Meouch answered. “Anyway, good luck with that. The guy really only knows his emotions, physical attraction seems to be kind of a mystery. Maybe you should take him out to dinner first.”

* * *

It was moments like these, moments alone in a hotel room with Sung, that Danny often dreaded. But this time, he thought, he could make something of it. They were all tired from that night’s show, but while the others decided to keep the fun going and go out for some drinks, the two of them had opted to turn in early. Danny had changed into his pajamas, while Sung was just lying in bed in his boxers, because he had no shame or regard for those who might be painfully attracted to him.

Danny had tried to keep himself occupied on his laptop, sitting in the bed beside Sung’s, but the silence was just getting to be too much.

“Hey… Sung?”

Sung put his phone down to look over at Danny. For once, Danny was grateful he wore those stupid visor shades all the time. “Hm?”

“Can I tell you something that might be, uh… kinda confusing?” Danny asked.

Sung furrowed his brow, but turned around to face Danny, resting his head in his hand. Not helping. “Sure, man, go ahead.”

Danny nodded a little, and closed his laptop-- slowly, to give himself some time to mentally prepare. Then, “I… have a… heart boner. For you.”

Sung was quiet, just staring back at him with a blank expression. “What.”

“You know, like...” Danny huffed. His face was red, he knew it, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Sung. “When you really like someone, right? I feel that for you, but, like… you know. With my dick.”

Sung was dead silent, so Danny looked over at him again. Sung was still just… staring at him, but now, he looked a little concerned. “You might wanna get that checked out, buddy.”

Danny let out an exasperated sigh, putting his head in his hands. Meouch was right, he was hopeless. “I’m saying I wanna _fuck,”_ Danny answered. “You’re hot. I’m horny for you. Okay?”

Sung tilted his head to the side, and then smiled, and Danny was sure he’d done it. Only then, Sung rolled onto his back and picked up his phone again. “Aww, thanks, buddy,” he said. “That’s really nice of you to say. I’m flattered.”


End file.
